New Rise
by My.Version.After.Breaking.Dawn
Summary: PLease read first fan fic.  R


New Rise

1

**Epilogue**

I thought I would never have to deal to this situation the vampire dad with the werewolf mum, who would have thought I know I never would have.

2

**Chapter One: What?**

**BPOV**

Bella you're phones about to ring, it's your dad. Alice said as of out of boredom

A minute later my phone starts ringing I answer on the first ring Hello Dad,

Oh hi Bells said Charlie sounding a bit surprised

What's up dad? I noted the surprised tone in his voice

Something wrong I said to Edward under my breath so that my dad wouldn't hear though the phone.

Bells I would rather tell you face to face, said this time his voice sounded excited.

Dad I am all the way in New Hampshire so just tell me over the phone,

Okay bells this may seem weird after all that happened with Jake and the whole werewolf thing but I have asked sue to marry me he said very calmly.

Holy shit I thought I can't talk to him right now.

Bella are you there? Charlie asked sounding worried now.

Dad I have to go bye love you I said hanging up the phone.

I turn round with a shocked look on my face.

What is it, love? Edward asked worried.

Dads asked sue to marry him, I said still in shock.

You mean Seth and Leah Clearwater's mum aye? Emmett asked.

Yea I said still remaining very calm.

Wow, Vampire dad with werewolf mum who would have though, Emmett laughed

Emmett it's not funny, Edward snapped.

Woooo Calm down bro, Emmett urged.

I turn and walk out the door, I take off at a full sprit, I just have to get away I need space to think, I don't get far just outside the house in the woods by the river.

I can still hear what their saying in the house.

Alice, come back I don't think she wants to talk, Jasper urged.

Why not jazz she needs to talk to someone, Alice pushed. What do you think Edward, Alice asked quickly after.

I can tell by her mood that she doesn't want to talk, Jasper conformed.

Alice, I don't know at the moment, Edward said.

I could hear this going on from where I was sitting and I was thankful to Jasper for keeping Alice away as much as I love her I just need to talk to Edward. I dug into my pocket of my jeans and pulled out my phone and dialed Edwards's number while running back through the woods.

He picked up on the first ring.

Bella are you okay? He asked sounding worried.

Yea I'm fine, I answered

Where are you he asked still worried?

I'm on my way back to the house now, can you do me one thing just ask them to leave me alone for a bit I just want to talk to you for a bit, okay? I asked

Sure, love, where about's are you he asked still worried.

I'm almost home I'll meet you in our room okay? I said.

Yea, I'll see you soon. He said hanging up the phone.

I jump through the window to our room. I turn and see Edward he walks over to me and gives me a hug. I just stand there with my arms around Edward. I'm so confused at the moment.

Suddenly my phone stats ringing. Edward reaches into my pocket and looks quickly at the caller I.D. "Charlie"

Bella do you want to answer this or would you like me to? He asked calmly.

Can you please I don't want to talk to him at the moment, I said.

Hello Charlie, Edward answers very politely.

Oh hi Edward, Charlie answered, Is Bella there I need to talk to her?

Edward looks at me and asks me quickly so quickly that Charlie couldn't hear Bella love do you want to talk to him, Edward asked.

No, I said

Honestly Charlie I don't think that she wants to talk to you after your convocation earlier. Edward said with extreme politeness.

Edward I know she's there can you just put the phone on speaker so that I can talk to her, she doesn't have to say anything. Charlie pleaded.

Edward looked at me and I nodded. Edward puts the phone on speaker and place on the bed next me and came and sat down beside me puts his arms around me.

What do you want dad? I said with no emotion

Bella I know it shocked you to hear that sue and I are getting married but Bella I love her. I know I should have to told you face to face but you insisted that I told you bell…

I cut him off "so what your saying is that this is my fault" I said

No Bella it's just I cut him off again

Charlie I'm giving you two choices, you marry her and you don't ever see me again I will never step foot in that house again. If you don't want that then don't marry her and you will see me again. Don't all me again until you have made up your mind. Bye dad I said.

Bell he said.

I had already pressed the end button.

I turned and pressed my face into Edwards's chest. If vampires could cry I would surely be crying now. I had just given my dad the hardest choice of his life to choose between the love of his life and his only daughter.

Bella are you sure that what you want, Edward asked me a while later.

Edward I am sure but I think I might have hurt him but I don't know.

A whole week has passed since I told dad he had to chose and I haven't heard anything all I have had is Sue ringing tell me I have no right to say that to Charlie and that I wouldn't be welcome at the wedding anyway because it will be at La Push and the Cullen vampires aren't welcome there. At time's I am so glad Edward and read my mind and Alice can't see Charlie's future because of the wolves.

I have decided that I need to tell them about the convocation between sue and I the other day. Out of nowhere and I can normal guess when my phone is going to ring but I was defiantly not expecting this. Grabbing my phone of the bed expecting it to be Sue again. This time no it wasn't. I Glance down at the caller I.D. "unknown" oh great. I thought I answer the phone.

Hello Bella, She said

Uhh yea and who is this, I asked now very confused.

Oh sorry it me Leah, she said

Oh hi Leah what can I do for you, I asked still very confused why would Leah be calling me.

I know you don't want to hear about either of these people at the moment, she began. Thoughts racing through my mind I knew which to people she was talking about both had upset me recently. Charlie and Jacob.

Leah continued I know Charlie has hurt you majorly by tell you he's marrying my mum I'm not thrilled about it either but he happy, if you could just see how happy he is, all we need is for you to come to Forks and see just how happy he is, Bella he misses you heaps. She said with a hint of emotion.

Look Leah I know you're trying to help but it just not possible in a vampire and you're a werewolf we not meant to be family, I said.

Speak of a werewolf; she said trying not to laugh.

Just get on with it Leah I have other things to do, I said starting to get pissed off.

Okay, Jacob said to tell you that he will be in New Hampshire and if you want to see him to meet him at the Prescott Park on the 3rd of October at 11pm under the oak tree. She said as if she was his own personal messenger.

Tell him ill see but not to count on it. Bye Leah say hi to Seth for us. I said and hung up the phone.

I need to tell them about Sue but I'm not sure if everyone is home. It's not going to matter anyway I wasn't even going to go the wedding anyway.

Edward, I called no louder than a talking voice.

Downstairs Bella, he answers back almost immediately.

I turn and run quickly down the stairs, he meets me in the lounge and to my surprise everyone there.

Are you okay Bella sweetie, Esme asked when she saw the worried and confused look on my face.

Yea I'm fine, I answered as I went to sit down beside Edward, there's just something I need to tell you guys.

What is it? Carslie asked me.

Okay as you know Charlie has Sue to marry him, they all nodded so I contuied, Sue rang me the other day and told me that I had no right to say what I said to Charlie and that I wasn't welcome at the wedding because it is going to be held at La Push and vampires are not welcome there because of The Treaty.

So you mean she has told you that you can't go to your own fathers wedding, Edward asked.

Yea exactly, I said. That was all that was on that convocation because a knock at the door interrupted me.

I'll get it Emmett announced jumping up off the couch and walked over to the door. He opened the door and gasped.

Ahhh Emmett, long time no see, the voice said.

I recoconised the voice immediately it was Aro. Even from my human memories the voice is still haunting. I looked at Edward we both shared the same look the what was he doing here look. Carslie got up to greet him. Aro he said with open arms and Aro did the same they embraced each other like old friends.

Carslie, Aro asked I have a favor to ask of you.

Of course Aro Anything Carslie answered.

Jane created a vampire the other day and he has refused to taste human blood he said he doesn't want to harm the innocent human. We didn't know what to do with him we considered letting him go on this own then Marcus suggested you guys. So is it possible for Troy to stay with you guys for a while. Aro explained.

Of course Aro, Esme answered.

Troy would you please come here, Aro called.

In walks an extremely hungry new born called Troy.

Troy meet Carslie, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella you will be staying with them for a while. Said Aro and with that he turned and left. Not long after Aro had left Carslie and Esme were in the kitchen talking a while later Carslie walked out.

Troy follow me Carslie said as he walked out the door.

Where are we going? Asked Troy now very confused.

We are going hunting Carslie answered and with that they took off full speed running into forest.

Well we won't see them for a while, Esme said.

Bella you want to go for a walk for a bit aye? Edward asked while getting off the couch.

Yea sure why I not I answered confessed.

I got up a little too quickly and followed him out down to the garage and he walked over to his Aston Martian Vastiest and got in.

Edward where are we going I said very confused I thought you said we were going for a walk?

We are going for a drive come on get in, he told me and was not talking no for an answer.

I got in the car and he pulled out the drive, taking the first hairpin turn at 70 Kph.

Edward would you mind telling me where we are going you said we were going for a walk. I protested. Bella love relax I changed my mind and I thought we would go for a drive okay, He said trying to reassure me.

I turned around and we were sitting on top of the hill at the Garden Beach.

Edward what are we doing here I asked

When I turned around he kissed me, this kiss was different this kiss was full of joy but yet worry. With that thought I pulled away.

Bella I am worried about you? He said out of nowhere.

Edward I'm fine honestly I answered

Then why do you look so upset if it's nothing, he said.

At this point he sounded more like a shrink than he did my boyfriend and sometimes husband.

I know I shouldn't let sue get to me like that but I did and before I could finish Edward was around at my door.

Bella love she's only doing that to get to you and upset you because she's just jealous of the relationship that you and Charlie share. He said in his best concluding voice.

I tried desperately hard not to laugh

Honestly Edward I said your right.

Aren't I always he said and smiled my favorite crocked smile that he knew I couldn't resist?

We sat there for a while longer on the bonnet of the car just talking and watching the sunset. If someone had walked past they would have thought I was asleep on this shoulder.

Bella we properly should go back home or when we do get home we'll have Emmett and his suggestive jokes, he said laughing.

Yea I know I groaned. He looked at me a real confused look on his face. I could always challenge him to another arm wrestle I laughed he hates losing to a girl. With that I jumped up and walked back around to the car and got in. And leaned out the window are you coming or not old man I grinned. With that he got in the car and laughed, Bella who are you calling old your older than me you know. Technically no I'm your 109 years senior than me gosh, I argued. Bella I'm joking but you are older than me in human terms, he chuckled. Would you just hurry up or I'll call you an old man again, I said trying to hide my smile by looking the other way. Bella I know your smiling he said, trying not to smile himself. Edward take the I10 it's quicker, I said. Why either way is quick with my driving, he grinned. With that he steps on the gas just to prove his point like he always does when he drives.

As we pull into the garage, we find Rosalie sitting on the bench, really really pissed.

Edward let me handle this, I tell a him well more like order.

Fine, he grumbles and goes up stairs.

Rose what's up, i ask really worried.

Its just the fact that aro just dumped him on us and expected us to look after him what if we couldn't what if.

Rose, i interrupted how about you me Alice Edward Emmett and Jasper go away for a bit you know just to get away from it all?

Out of nowhere everyone appeared but Esme Carslie and troy.

Oh exciting Alice said busting with joy we can go shopping.

Edward Emmett and jasper groaned.

Alice, why does everything with you involve shopping?

Because I love shopping! she said still bouncing,

Alice darling not everyone wants to shop. Jasper said trying not to offend her.

Wait I know where we can go. Emmett Said getting an idea.

Oh dear god if Emmett's deciding this could be bad really bad!

You know when they say being a new born, all you will want is blood. That's not the case with me; I have a shield and extreme self control. For a vampire I am more like 100 years old because I can control the burn in my throat.


End file.
